A known card ejecting mechanism, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,161, comprises, a conductive plate bridging between guide arms spaced apart to receive opposite side edges of a card, the guide arms being connected to an electrical connector, a lever arm pivotally attached to the plate, a push button slidably engaging the lever arm, a housing mounting the button slidably on one of the rails, and a sliding tray engaged and moved by the lever to urge the card outwardly from the rails for grasping to remove the card from the rails.